Only Spy Girls Don't Fall In Love
by Mojo14
Summary: Cammie's in trouble again...with the COC? Maybe, but someone framed her and said she was with Josh again, so she's questioned again by who? And she runs into trouble in London..takes place after The 3rd book. Story better than summary. Plz read and comm.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Spy Girls Don't Fall In Love**

_Chapter One: And So We Meet Again_

_Cameron Morgan's POV_

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay. We've been through this before." Mom assured me.  
"I didn't do it this time. I didn't sneak out to see Josh. I haven't talked to him since Blackthorne was here." I explained.  
"I know, but you have to be questioned anyway." She replied.  
"Would you like to try those on?" The lady at the front desk asked.  
"My daughter would." Mom answered. The lady nodded in understanding.  
"Last dressing room on the left." She told us. I followed my mother. We stepped into the dressing room, and it started spinning, and going downward. It was like déjà vu all over again. Our names went across the screen as it verified us. The doors slid open.  
"Do your best." Mom uttered the words as she opened the door to the room that I would be questioned in. I nodded. I entered the room and stopped suddenly.  
"So, we meet again, Gallagher Girl." Zach greeted. I pointed at him.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
"I would be the person who asks the questions. I thought Gallagher girls were smarter." He mocked and flashed one of his signature grins. I wanted to get out of there now. He pointed to the metal chair.  
"Have a seat." He ordered. So, I did. I clasped my hands together, and placed them on the small table in front of me. He sat down on the side of the table, and stared at me. I stared back. He was older… and he looked different…more manly, and definitely stronger…oh and sooo good looking..Omigosh shut up, Cammie!  
"Earth too, Gallagher Girl. I asked you a question!" Zach snapped. I blinked.  
"I, oh, um what?" I asked.  
"Where were you last night?" He repeated.  
"I was with Liz and my roommates studying for finals." I answered truthfully.  
"Someone said they saw you leave the mansion… is that true?" He asked.  
"No." I replied.  
"When was the last time you saw, Jimmy?" He went on.  
"It's Josh, and with you. I sassed.  
"Hmmm, I don't seem to remember that." He lied.  
"Yeah, well you must have a memory problem." I retorted.  
"So, when did you see him, because the machine just told me you lied about that one?" He asked again. I thought back. I didn't remember seeing Josh other than the day with Zach.  
"You're lying." I told him. He smirked.  
"Okay, yeah I am." He answered.  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"You're free to go, Gallagher Girl, but if it was up to me, which it sort of is; I'd keep you prisoner…" He trailed off in all seriousness.  
"Always with the smooth moves, Zach. Are you ever going to grow up?" I questioned. He slid down off the table, and looked at me.  
"I can kill people with my bare hands, and I can question girls who seem to always be into trouble, but I can't crack a couple jokes?" He demanded raising an eye brow. I stood up and crossed my arms.  
"I'm not always in trouble!" I exclaimed defensively.  
"Yeah, right. I know you, Gallagher Girl, and trouble always seems to find you. Tell me that's not true." He said. I was mad now.  
"I'm done here." I muttered heading toward the door.  
"Wait." Zach ordered. My hand froze on the door knob.  
"Have fun in London, but be careful…. Trouble always seems to find you." He warned. I glanced back at him, and then back at the door.  
"Goodbye, Zach." I mumbled and forced open the door, and then slammed it behind me.

_Comments?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Dilemma_

_Cameron Morgan's POV_

Me and Bex were in her room at her parents mansion in London. I looked down at my hands. My mind was reeling with uncertainty. And his name echoed in my mind. Zach. Zach. Zach… "Cam, are you okay?" Bex asked clearly worried. "I'm fine." I blurted a little too hastily. "Forget about what happened with Zach. It's been two months. Enjoy London and please don't fret the whole bloody time." She demanded. I looked up at Bex. "I think he knows something about the Circle of Cavan…" I trailed off. "Of course he does. He was with you when they tried to..." She stopped herself. I shifted my gaze toward the window. "I'm sorry I brought it up.." She apologized. "It's okay, Bex. I'm over it." I assured her. "You're clearly not. You still love him don't you?" She questioned. Now she'd gone too far. "I never loved Zach!" I defended myself. She shook her head in disagreement. "I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you the day you were almost kidnapped. I know that neither of you ever said the three words to each other, but it was plain to see…he loved you too, Cammie." She explained. "No he-we-I we didn't!" I snapped. "You can deny it all you want, Chameleon, but Josh wasn't the only boy who saw you." She argued. I pursed my lips, but the reply wouldn't come out. Bex patted me on the back. "Let's just forget about Zach, and go have some fun." She insisted. I nodded. We ended up taking a tour of the Buckingham Palace, but my mind wasn't there it was elsewhere…

_Zachary Goode's POV_

She looked tired and defeated, and my heart went out to the girl I spied on from afar. Cammie. "Zach, we need to get out of here." Grant broke my train of thought. "Bex is with her." I retorted. Grant shook his head. "It's a lost cause, man. They are going to get her with or without your help. You can't stop it." He declared. "I was with her that night, Grant. The night that they almost got her.." I trailed off. "If you don't do it yourself it'll be worse for her." He proclaimed. My gut clenched. There was no way out. Cammie was going to get hurt….


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Go or Die_

_Cameron Morgan's POV_

I'd lied to Bex. Flat out lied. I'd told her I wasn't feeling well, and said I was going to find a doctor. She'd protested, but I told her to finish the tour, and that we would meet up somewhere later. The reason: Someone was following me, and I had a pretty good idea of who it might be. I wandered along the streets of London for hours, way up until dark…. Bex would be looking for me by now, but I'd explain to her later when I figured out what was going on. The streets were now long deserted, and it was just me, and whoever was hiding out in the alley behind me. It was about 30 yards behind me if you wanted to get all technical. I looked behind me only to see the lamplight beside the sidewalk flicker, and go off…. The blood in my veins froze like ice. I sat down on the sidewalk and waited.  
"I know you're following me, so just come out already." I called into the silent night. A dark figure stepped out onto the street. He had a mask on, and his eyes were the only thing I could see. I knew those eyes. Zach. My heart did a loop in my chest.  
"Why are you doing this, Zach? I thought we were friends or just allies anyway. You're a double agent hired by the Circle of Cavan…aren't you?" I demanded. He took a few strides toward me, and I stood my ground. When he didn't reply I went on. I was mad.  
"How much did they pay you to get close to me, Zach? I bet they're going to give you a pretty penny for bringing me in.." I trailed off.  
"It's not what you think, Cammie. You don't understand what kind of danger you'd be in if I hadn't agreed." Zach's voice was muffled by the mask.  
"At least take the mask off, so we can talk like civilized people." I demanded. He did and I thought my heart stopped. A long scar ran down his neck.  
"What did they do to you?" I gasped.  
"It's not so bad. I have one on each of my arms too.." He added. I shook my head in disgust.  
"Why did they do that to you?" I hissed. He pointed to his neck.

"This one's from not killing you back when Blackthorne was at the Gallagher Academy, and the two scars on my arms are for helping save you back on the campaign trail." He explained. "What will happen if you don't bring me in?" I questioned. He took a minute to think it out, and then said  
"They'll kill me….."

_Comments?_


End file.
